Man-Made Global Warming Is A Hoax
Man-Made Global Warming Is A Hoax - 10/15/2007 (https://www.debate.org/debates/ManMade-Global-Warming-Is-A-Hoax/1/) Instigator: Phil (Pro) Contender: qtpi2008 (Con) Round 1 Phil: "Global warming is turning into the biggest hoax in the last 100 years. It is the child of anti-american thinkers who, given the chance, will use it to harm the US' economy and strength in the world. Liberal politicians are pushing global warming as a means of control. If enough people believe in global warming, then the government will have greater control over what we drive, eat, and even how we live our lives. Let's not forget they'll be able to tax us into oblivion because we're "destroying the environment". From high school and college science I specifically remember that a theory must be proved first before it becomes a scientific law (1). Right now all we have are some anti-american scientists from the United Nations, and anti-capitalists in the US who say there's a consensus. A consensus is not proof, it's a collection of opinions. Furthermore, these so called scientists have created an environment of fear for anyone who disagrees. Climatologists and meteorologists are being threatened with job expulsion just for wanting to debate evidence that is contrary to the consensus. For those of you who think the facts support man-made global warmining, then please explain to me how 5 of the 10 hottest years on record (2) all occurred before 1954? (1) http://en.wikipedia.org... (2) http://weather.about.com..." qtpi2008: "Global Warming is not man made. It is a real and serious problem affecting the lives of everyone and everything living on planet earth. There are numerus studies taking place right now by NASA and scientist such as Scott Armstrong, an American. It is our duty and responsibiltiy to protect the earth and fight global warming. THe government is doing its part by conducting research and setting up studies; we must also do ours." Round 2 Phil: "Hello qtpi2008, Thank you for accepting my challenge to debate. Please answer the following questions. 1. If man-made global warming is occurring, then how is it that of the 5 of 10 warmest years on record all occurred before 1954? 2. How do you know the earth is warming, when we've only been recording temperatures since the late 1800's? The planet has been here for 4 billion years, don't you think such a statement is kind of arrogant? 3. NASA has concluded in many of their scientific findings that the sun is currently experiencing a increase in intensity. If the sun is increasing solar activity, what exactly would you like to do about it? More to the point, how would driving a hybrid do anything to cool down the sun? 4. I know that you're very young, but let me ask you this anyway. Are you aware that 30-years ago these same scientists were warning of the next man-made ice age? 5. Do you think it's possible that the reason other nations want us to change our lifestyle just in case man-made global warming is real, is because it would significantly weaken us as a nation? I look forward to your responses." qtpi2008: "1. Actually 10 of the hottest years have occurred in the last 12 years, 2005 being the hottest year on record. 2. We know that the earth is warming because scientists have seen an increase in temperature since the 1800's when we started recording. We can predict that the earth has been warming for longer than that. No matter how long the earth has been around, there is an evident increase in temperature. 3. It is not only driving hybrid cars that will decrease the effect of the increasing temperature of the sun. Simply checking the air in your tire's regularly and keeping them properly inflated will save 250 lbs of carbon dioxide. Replacing your air filter will save 800 lbs. carbon dioxide. Moving your heater down two degrees in winter and up two degrees in summer will save 2000 lbs of carbon dioxide. You can also do things like recycling, buying organic foods, and carpooling to reduce the effects. 4. Since the out break of the supposed ice age, temperatures have increased. 5. NO. I think other countries, after doing adequate research, have decided to do their part to try to save the world from the damages of global warming. They know that global warming is not a made up joke, but rather a serious problem worth addressing." Round 3 Phil: "You are clearly thinking with your heart and not your head regarding this issue. The facts are the facts. 1. The 10 hottest years on record occurred as follows: 200655.01 199854.94 193454.91 199954.53 192154.49 193154.34 199054.24 200154.23 195354.18 195454.13 http://weather.about.com... 2. Your statement is completely false. There is no possible way to see a trend in global temperatures in just 130 years. Ice ages take 10,000 years to come and go, and they don't just happen. It takes a very long time for the cooling to occur. 3. By your own admission, it is the sun causing any increase in temperature. It is impossible for us to have any affect on the sun...it is 93,000,000 miles away. The topic of this debate is that "man-made" global warming is a hoax. You just admitted as much. 4. My point was these scientists haven't the slightest idea what's going on. 30-years ago they were ringing the alarms that man was causing the next ice age. Since then, the temperatures have increased, so now we're all of a sudden causing the complete opposite. You need to wake up and see the agenda. You are being fed propaganda and eating it up. Try thinking for yourself. 5. Which countries would these be? China, Russia, Iran? They're outputting more pollution than the US, and would be completely exempt from the policies you want the US forced to follow. To think these countries aren't looking to damage the US and our economy is complete naive." qtpi2008: qtpi2008 has forfeited this round.